before the worst
by brittanydelko4ever
Summary: hotch prentiss bases on the album the script
1. end where i begin pt 1

_**Before the worst**_

**A/n: Hotch/Prentiss story takes place about 1 year after 100 story is based on 6 of the 11 songs on the album the script by.... you guessed it the script hence the chapter titles enjoy!!!**

_sometimes tears say all tere is to say.... sometimesweve got no choice but to wak away.._

_tried to break my heart_

_well its broke_

_tried to hang me high_

_well i'm choked_

_wanted rain on me_

_welll i,m soaked_

_soaked to the skin_

_its the end end where i begin_

CH. 1 end where i begin

The BAU team had just returned home after a stressfull 5 days in Pheonix Arizona. The case had been hard on every member of the team. After 5 days trackingone of the most brutal serial killers yet everyone was reilieved when they found the unsub holed up in a rundown motel useing a fake name. Jared Baker was arrested and charged wiith 25 counts each of rape and first degree murder. The team was relieved to be home with the exception of one emily prentiss. for emilly it meant she would have to face the facts she didn't have the flu hotch needed to know she just didn't know how to tell him.

After saying thier goodbyes every one began to head their seperate ways. JJ was headed home to be with her son, morgan and garcia were headed to the apartment they shared down town while reid and dave both headed to their own homes however emily and hotch stayed behind at the office.

(emily's pov)

since every one had left for the night i deceded it was a good time to talk to Aaron. the case had been especially hard on him seeing how all the victims has a 5 yearold child. removing my cuffs, badge and gun i gently place them into my desk drawer and make my way up to Hotch's office. "Hotch" i say gentely knocking on the open door to make my presence known.

"hey emily your still here?" he asks looking up from one of the many case files on his desk.

"yeah, i ..uh do you have a minute?"

"sure have a seat" he says standing up motioning toward the couch in the corner of his office

"how are you holding up that was a tough case on everyone" he asks as he takes the seat next to me and drapes his arm around my shoulders letting out a heavy sigh .

"i'm okay i feel for those kids after seeing how hard jack took haleys death i just cant imagine another kid going through that"

"i know the same tought has been going thgough my head for days" he says kissing my forehead

"i miss this" i say snuggling closer to him resting my head on his shoulder.

"we could just tell the team its been 4 months em i'm surprised they havent figured it out already"

"your right its not like they're gonna rat us out to strauss"

"so we tell them tomorrow?"

"yeah, about tomorrow Hotch"

"what about it ?"

"you think Jessica would take jack for the night, i made dinner reservations"

"'sure ,whats the occasion"

" oh just a i'm glad to be home dinner"

" you me alone sounds good" he says leaning down kissing me softly. " lets go home i'm sure jack cant wait to se his miss emly.

"yeah let megrab my go bag i'll meet you at the elevator" i tell him as i get up and leave a feeling of dread starts rising in the pit of my was he gonna react when i told him i was pregnant we have only been dating 4 1/2 months. we had never talked about having kids

**A/n: okay just a preview of the first chapter it was originally gonna be longer i cut it in half to see what kind of interest i get in ths story my first cm fic RnR let me know! xoxo, brittany**


	2. end where i begin pt 2

**A/n: ****Hotch/Prentiss story takes place about 1 year after 100 story is based on 6 of the 11 songs on the album the script by.... you guessed it the script hence the chapter titles enjoy!!!**

_sometimes tears say all there is to say _

_sometimes your first scars wont ever fade away_

_tried to break my heart _

_well its broke _

_tried to hang me high _

_well i'm choked_

_want__ed rain on me _

_well i 'm soaked _

_soaked to the skin _

_its the end,_

_end where i begin_

Ch. 2: End Where I Begin pt. 2

(Emily's POV)

Waking up the next morning i can sense something is off. rolling over i notice Aarons's side of the bed is empty and cold thats weird i tell my self he never gets up befor me . imeidiatly i check the alarm clock it reads 5:45 strange we dont have to be up for another hour. trying to convince myself that every thing is okay i slowly get out of bed and pull on one of Aarons t-shirts and a pair of shorts. i peek in on jack as i make my way down stairs to the livingroom he's sound asleep. once in the living room i let my mind wander. where was Hotch i ask myself running a hand through my disheveled hair 30 minutes later. the sound of the door closing breaks me from my thoughts.

"Emily , you're awake" he says walking into the livingroom suddenly becoming very still .

"yeah where were you" i ask trying and failng to hide the irritation and worry in my voice.

(Hotch's POV)

" i couldn't sleep, went for a run" i tell her instantly regreting it its not a total lie, i did go for a run but we both knew i only did that when i was upset.

" whats wrong? you only run when you're stressed". she asks from her position on the living room.

" its nothing em"i tell her how was i gonna tell her i was having second thoughts about telling the team about our relationship. " coffee" i ask in attempt to changs the subject.

"Sure " she says . we both make our way to the kitchen.

20 minutes later Emily is curled up on the couch me in my recliner both with a cup of coffee in one hand and a case file in the other. glancing up every once in a while i can see the wheels turning in her head.

"you okay?" i ask causing her to jump.

" what? "

"are you okay?" i repeat laying the file in my hand down clearly some thing is wrong.

" yeah i'm gona go get jack up and get ready for work" she replys jumping up.

(Emily's POV)

i got to get it together i tell myself as i crack open jacks bedroom door. i quietly make my way over an squat down next to his bed.

"jack sweetie its time to get up" i say quietly nudging his shoulder

"emly" he says sleepily

"yeah buddy its me time to get up"

"okay" he says rolling over to face me. kissing his forehead i stand up and turn toward the door

"emly" jack says stopping me before i get out the door it amazes me the energy hehas at 7 in the morning he is already out of bed.

"yeah sweetie"

" can i have pancakes"

"why don't you ask your dad emly has to get n the shower"

okay, love you he he says running past me down the stairs.

"love you too buddy i say laughing. i slowly make my way to the bathroom.

(Hotch's POV)

Emily comes down the stairs 35 minutes later freshly showered in a black suit her hair pulled back into a ponytail and face free of make up.

"hungry" i ask

"no where's jack" she asks pour ing herself a fresh cup of coffee.

"up stairs getting ready for school" i tell her walking over kissing her on the cheek " you look beautiful "

"flattery will get you every where agent Hotchner she says reaching her hand up pulling my head down kissing me

just as i go to deepen the kiss a litte voice from the door way interupts me causing us to jump apart.

"ew daddy didn't you know girls have cooties" jack says from the door way.

" only little girls jack didnt you hear we grow out of them" emily replies trying to hold back her laghter.

"oh okay" jack says

"i'm getting in the shower were gonna be late" i say giving her one final kiss before exiting the kitchen

after we get jack to school we walk in the door of thr BAU exactly at 8:00 am both of us in business mode. since we didnt' have any cases we sent the morning filling out all the nessecary paper work for the Baker case that. afternoon i called emily into my office

"Hotch whats wrong?" she asks sitting down in one of the chairs across from my desk

"strauss called she wants me to cut a member of the team"

"what?".

" i' know i'm not gonna do it em, i was thinking i know you wanted to tell the team about us to day but we neet to wait i dont want them to know if "

" dont want them to know hotch what game are you playing what am i some dish on the side geez." she says the anger evedent in her voice.

"thats not what i meant em, don't do this " i plead god why did i have to say it like that cant she see i m just trying to protect her from straus after the phone call i got this morning

"i don't care hotch, i'm done" she says getting up slamming the office door as she left.

oh what did i do i ask as i watch her stom to her desk.

(Emily's POV)

"Damn that man " i say angerly as i thow my self into my chair ignoring the looks i'm getting from Morgan. Reid, dave and JJ

"You okay Em, JJ" asks

"no damn it i'm not" i say .

"come with me JJ says " dave tell hotch me and emily are going to lunch.

"sure" he says returning to his phone call.

"come on em" JJ says

"fine i say following her to the elevator truth be told i needed to tel someone what was going on and JJ was my best friend .

"spill " she says as the elevator doors close.

"not here" reply taking a deep breath.

15 mi nutes later me and JJ are seated at our table at the local deli

"whats going on with you and Hotch?" JJ asks

"OH what ami gonna do jayje" i say "Hotch and i are dating or were" i say she chokes on her drink in shock

"when How she asks when she catches her breath

"5 months it just kinda happened"

" wow i mean you guys are perfect for each other and what do you mean were"

"i broke up with him he said he didnt want anyone to know like it was some taboo secret or something."

"wow so what are you gonna do"

" i guess i 'm gonna have to rent an apartment for me and the baby"

"BABY!!"

"yeah i havent told him, i think i'm gonna resign i've been meaning to go visit my mom anyway"

" you can't em youre my best friend i need you here"

"i'll try"

" jayje you cant say anything to anyone" i tell her 25 minutes later before we enter the Bau Building

"i wont " she says pulling me into a hug "everything is gonna be okay"

"Thanks" i tell her as we go to start the rest of our day.

**A/N: okay what do you think RnR sorry about the grammer mistakes**


	3. Talk You Down

**A/N: **** Hotch/Prentiss story takes place about 1 year after 100 story is based on 6 of the 11 songs on the album the script by.... you guessed it the script hence the chapter titles enjoy!**

_i can feel the colour running _

_as it's fading from my face_

_try to speak but nothings coming _

_nothing i can say to make you stay_

_grab your suitcase call a taxi _

_it's 3 a.m now where you gonna go_

_just a cigarette gone no you couldn't be that far _

_i'm driving my car to where i hope you are_

_maybe i could talk you down_

_maybe i could talk you down_

_we're standing on this tiny ledge _

_before this goes over the edge _

_gonna use my heart and not my head_

_and try to open up your eyes_

_this is relationship suicide _

Ch. 3 T alk You Down

(Emily's POV)

as i wake up the next morning i glance at the clock only 5 o'clock good i know what i have to do. i feel bad for lying to JJ hopefully she won't hold it agains't me afterall i did tell her i would try to stay. after returning to work yesterday i spent most of my time in the confrence room with JJ reviewing files trying to determine what case to take next. it was an atempt to avoid Aaron however it failed miserably not 20 minutes had pased before he came looking for me thankfully JJ had sent him away and i haven't spoken to him since. . since JJ had let me use her spare room i slowly snd quietly get up and get dressed. making sure i grab my passport , overnight bag and purse i slip out the front door but not before leaveing JJ's spare key on the coffee table along with a thank you note.

entering the umpty bullpen i let out a relieved sigh thank god Hotch Hadn't decided to come in early. i walk over to my desk and sit in my chair one final time. looking around i notice how peace full the quiet office. taking a glance at Hotch'soffce memorys of the times me and Aaron had stayed late in his office threaten to overtake me . i can feall the tears building in my eyes but imeadiatly wipe them away. i know i don't have much time. taking a deep breath i qiuckly grab the picture of the team taken at last years Christmas party. and shove it into my bag. reaching down i grab the six envelopes out of my bag. placing the aproriate one derek, reid and daves desk where they are visible i make my way to penelope, JJ and Aarons offices and do the same only leaving Aaron my cuffs Badge and department issue weopon. when they came in a few hours later they were gonna be hell of a shock. taking another deep breath i exit the building and head for the airport.

(JJ's POV)

when i saw the spare key on my coffee table i Knew some thing was wrong. that suspicion was only confirmed when i got to work as usual i was the first one there ariving at 7:45 i always did this it gave me a few minutes to prepare before presenting yet another gruesome case to the team. seeing the envelope one my desk my name written on it in emily's neat handwriting my heart dropped to my stomach. dropping my bag on the floor i sit down tearing the envelope open i begin to rea:

_JJ,_

_I'm so sorry, i know i said well promised i would try to stay_

_but i can't. i need to get away and clear my head you know._

_you are my best friend, my sister, i'm gonna miss you so much_

_i don't know how i'm gonna be able to get through the day without_

_seeing you. please don't say anything to anyone i told dave where_

_i'm going but not why he would kill Aaron if he knew. i'm not ready _

_i will tell evereyone else in my own time. i know it is a huge burdon _

_on you keeping this secret and for that i'm sorry.i promise to call when _

_i arrive in london. you are the glue that holds this team together_

_they are going to need you jayje. and Please Don't hold this _

_against Hotch it really is for the best give henry a kiss for me _

_and you better send pictures. i love and miss you already._

_ Love,_

_Emily_

i finish the letter with tears in my eyes all i can think is Damn you hoth how could you do this to her but for emilys sake i will try not to kill him. lokking out into the bull pen i see the guys

minus Hotc walking in laughing probly at some corny joke morgan told.

(Morgan's POV)

walking into the bullpen with dave and reid the absence of Emily is obvious. witch is wierd she's always here before us. i blow it of figuring she probly got stuck in traffic. approaching my desk the white envelope stands out imedially i recognize emilys handwriting. looking around i notice one on Ried and Rossi's desks as well.

"Guys" i say breaking them from thier laughter. i hold up the envelope" check your desks".

they rush over picking up thier envelpoes we all tear them open at the same time and begin to read.

_Derek,_

_ Please don't freak out i'm sure by now you're wondering_

_where i am. you always did look out for me like that i remember _

_that day i was tenn minutes late when i checked my phone i had _

_3 missed calls all from you ' really 3 calls in ten minutes you really_

_must have missed me ' i teased 't worry i'm safe that is all _

_i can tell you for now. please accept that i want to thank you for _

_everything. when i first started at the BAU i was scared i would never _

_fit in but you welcomed me with thad infectious smile that aways cheers_

_me up and has women of all ages swwooning over you. you are one of the _

_best people i know. i'm gonna miss you. please know nothing you could do_

_would stop me from leaving it's just something i need to do . i'm going to be fine. _

_i miss you already._

_Love,_

_Emily_

i finish the letter with furry in my eyes. what had happened to make her run when i found whoever did it they had hell to pay. looking up i meet the shocked face of dave Rossi and the tearfilled eyes of spencer reid i cant help but wish this was all a dream.

(Ried's POV)

"guys derek says getting dave and my attention " check your desks"

i imediatly see what he is talking about. the envelope has emily's hand writing. i thought it was weird she ws not here. tearing it open i begin to read:

_Spencer,_

_when i first started at the BAU you drove me crazy with your statistics and _

_trivia would go home at the end of the day playing it over and over in my _

_ over time it just became one more thing i loved about you. you _

_are the smartest kindest person i know. you are the little brother i never _

_had i'm going to miss you so much. it hurts to know that i will be long _

_gone when you read this. i dont want you to worry about me, though i _

_know you will. i'm going to be fine don't beat yourself up you couldn't _

_have stopped me from leaving. i've got some things to work out and when _

_i do you will be the first to know. i want to thank you for bieng such a great _

_friend. please forgive me for leaveing without saying a proper goodbye_

_i just cant handle that i'm afraid it would break me._

_all my love,_

_emily_

i have tears in my eyes as i finish emilys emotion filled letter. i know it was as hard for her to write it as it was for me to read it. laying it down on my desk i sit down looking up i see the fury in Dereks Eyes and the shock on dave's face.

(Rossi's POV)

tearing open the letter i begin to read:

_Dave,_

_i may not have known you as longas the rest of the team but i love_

_you just as much. don't be mad and don't go looking for answers_

_you are like a second father to me. thanks for all the wisdom you _

_have given me you have made me a better profiler and person. you _

_gave me someone to confide in and you never passed judgement. for _

_that i thank you.i will miss you. i wish you the best. i'm going to my moms _

_for a while. after that i'm not sure i heard rumors about an opening in the LA_

_field office myabe i will check that out. please don't tell __anyone__ about where_

_i'm going you and JJ are the only ones who know she doesn't know about the _

_job so please don't tell her it would break her heart as you ead this i am on a _

_plane headed to london. i will call when i arrive.i loe you oh finish that damned _

_book you keep telling me about i can't wait to buyand read it._

_love,_

_Emily_

Damn it i tell myself finishing the letter this can't be happening any minute she's going to jump around the corner but i can tell by her words this is up derek hasn't moved and he looks furrious. and reid is crying what dis she say to them i wonder.

"Hey guys JJ says from her office door tears in her eyes."meet me in the confrence room in ten we have an urgent case"

" sure" we all say and prepare ourselves for the day although no one feels like working we know we have to keep going the criminals weren't going to stop because our unit had been ripped apart overnight.

(Garcia's POV)

entering pennyland with a smile on my face i sit down and turn my babies on. while doing this something catches my 's an envelope with my name written in Emily's hand writting. couriosity getting the best of me i pick it up and reading the letter inside.

_Pen,_

_if i know anything i know you are going to try to find me, please dont i _

_need some space i have a lot going on and judt need to get away. i _

_also know you are freaking out right now calm down i'm fine.i'm going _

_to miss yo so much your the funnest person i know who else could pull_

_off the styles you do and still look fabulous. you put a smile on my face_

_everyday thank you.i don't know if or when i will return to the BAU. i want_

_you to know no one could of changed my mind this is'nt anyones fault. _

_if it was it would be mine i'm the one to blame i never should have made _

_the decisions i did. by the time you read this i'll be long gone but you and_

_the team will be in my heart everyday. i love you Pen and wish you nothing_

_but the best._

_Love, _

_Emily_

as i finish the letter my phone rings giving me time to react.

"Garcia" answer

""pen we're meeting in the confrence room in ten"she says she has obviously been crying.

"Sure okay, Jayje you ok " i ask

"not really but none of us are , i got to go Hotch is knocking"

"right bye sweetie"

"bye " hse says hanging up

(Hotch's POV)

the last 18 hours had been hell, i hadnt spoken to emily since yesterday afternoon. the last time i did i had yelled i fel horrible i wanted to take it all back to yesterday morning when everything was pefect. to make it worse jack wasn't talking to me when i had explained to him that emily was leaving he locked himsel in his room only coming out to eat i hadnt gotten any sleep i expected to see emily at the beaureu but when i walked i the guys were at their desks derek looked ready to kill reid was crying and rossi just looked confused as i passed jj's off ice i noticed she was crying as well. it didnt take me long to realize emily was gone. entering my officei noticed right a way emily badge and gun on my desk. with a sigh i pick up the envelope with them inside were her resignation papers and a note saying ' your choice is easy now' with a sigh i grab the papers and walk to JJ's office

"come in she says after i knock.

"JJ did you know about this" i ask opening the door and holdinng the papers up.

"i do now" she said holding up a letter

"whereis she" i ask

the heartbroken look on her face instantly replaced with anger " we're meeting in the confrence room" she says storming past me case files in hand.

i instantly know this is going to be a long day hopefully jj was the only one who knew the whole story it would be hard enough dealing with her resentment the whole team would be imposibble.

**A/N: ****okay what do you think RnR sorry about the grammer mistakes**


	4. Before The worst

**next chapter will hotch come to his senses and redeem himself will emily listen to him**

**A/N:**** Hotch/Prentiss story takes place about 1 year after 100 story is based on 6 of the 11 songs on the album the script by.... you guessed it the script hence the chapter titles enjoy!**

_its been awhile since the two of us talked_

_'bout a week since the day you walked..._

_there was a time we would stay up all night _

_best friends yeah talking till the daylight _

_oh who would have thought it would end up like this_

_lets try to take it back before it all went wrong_

_before the worst_

_before we mend _

_before our hearts decide its time to love again_

_before too late_

_before to long_

_lets take it back before it all went wrong....._

Ch. 4: Before the worst

(Emily's POV)

two long lonely insufferable weeks had passed since i left Virginia. i have talked to JJ and Dave every day. they were worried about me and keep trying to convince me to come back. but i can't its too soon how was i supposed to face the man who broke my heart everyday. and why the hell do i still love him so much a part of me wishes he would show up on my doorstep and beg me to come back and the other part just didn't want to see or think about him but that was impossible i think about him all the time jack too. poor guy had just lost his mother and then i just took off on him he probably hates me. letting out a heavy sigh i decide its time i tell my mom the real reason i was here i knew she was wondering it wasn't like me not to eat and it was obvious i had lost weight. thank fully it was only 11:00 and i didn't have to leave till 1:30. quietly i make my way to her office when i get there she is just finishing up a phone call.

"mom" i say Knocking on the open door

"Emily, come in have a seat" she says motioning to one of the empty chairs before placing the phone on its base." what is the matter sweetheart"

"i was so stupid mom" i tell her trying to hold back the flood of tears that threaten to fall

"so your ready to tell me the real reason your here" she says

"i resigned from the BAU"

" start from the beginning em" she says dumbfounded she knows ho hard i worked to get that job.

" right, you remember agent Hotchner we were dating..." i tell her the tears beginning to fall

"isn't he married" Elizabeth Prentiss interrupts handing me a tissue

"god no he got divorced a couple years ago"

"oh go on" she replies apologetically

" well him and i have been best friends for years and then when his ex-wife was killed by that unsub a little over a year ago..."

"oh my god Emily why didn't you tell me?" she interrupts again

" mom if you you want me to tell you this story you need to stop interrupting me" i tell her trying to keep the irritation out of my voice.

"sorry" she says sitting back in her chair

letting out a deep breath i start again

"i didn't tell you because you would worry, any way after Haley was killed Hotch was a mess so i kind stepped in helped him and jack get through it before we knew it we became even closer i Say wiping the tears from my eyes " i fell in love with him, about five months ago we started dating and everything was perfect. i was scared going into it. he was my boss it was against the rules. but we decided not to tell anyone a month later i moved in. every thing was great then 2 weeks ago we got into a fight i broke it off and left he i told him i was tired of hiding our relationship he was like no body can know i felt like a dirty mistress so i just left then he came after me started yelling at me he said he knew it was a mistake a and th that he regretted the whole relationship" i Finnish tears streaming down my face.

"oh honey I'm so sorry" he says coming around the desk and hugging me

"what am i gonna do mom i miss him so much" i sob into her shoulder

"its going to be OK" sweetie she says" I'm here for you what ever you need"

" mom , i.. i .. I'm" i stutter

"your what" she asks

"p pprenannt"

" oh my god Emily why didn't you tell me, how long have you known how far along are yoú?" she says pulling away looking into my eyes as if trying to read me

" i don't know, i figured it out a couple weeks ago"

"does Aaron know what does he plan on doing about it"

" no and no one is gong to tell him, he already said our relationship was a mistake i will NOT have him saying my baby is a mistake, plus i have plenty of money i don't need his help.

i tell her not bothering to hide the anger in my voice. immediately i get up and start pacing the small room.

"you are staying here Emily I'm not going to let you go through this alone, you and the baby can move in to my condo down town when you are ready"

"thanks mom i tell her." i scheduled a Dr. appointment at 2 will you come WITh me i don't want to go alone"

" sure let me clear my schedule and Emily"

"yeah?"

"i love you"

"i love you to, I'm going to go get ready"

"okay I'll meet you downstairs at 1: 30"

"okay"

it was now 2:00 and i am sitting in the waiting room wit h my mom looking around it makes me sad to see all the loving couples. it just makes me see what me and my baby are missing.

"Emily Prentiss" a nurse says from across the room quietly my mom and i get up and follow her.

after getting my blood pressure and stuff taken i am instructed to lie down on the examination table till the doctor arrives.

"okay this may be a little cold Emily the doctor says squeezing the ice cold jelly on my stomach.

"a little" i say cringing as she begins to run the wand over my stomach in seconds the heartbeat could be heard in the small room looking over at my mom with tears in my eyes i notice she is crying as well.

"okay, look like you are about 12 week along baby looks healthy heartbeat is strong would you like to know what you are having?" she asks

"Yes please i say looking at the screen in awe?"

"okay it looks like a little girl congratulations let me print you some pictures and you can get on your way i would like to see you in 4 weeks though for a follow up.

"sure thank you i reply and begin wiping the gel off.

(Hotch's POV)

the last two weeks have been hell i still hadn't heard from Emily. though the situation with jack had gotten a little better the team was a mess we all missed Emily it just wasn't the same without her. we were currently on the way to Dallas Texas the time on the jet gave me time to think. i still couldn't believe what i had said to Emily of course i didn't mean it i loved her more then anything. i was lost without her. after we touched down in Dallas i toOK the chance to get jj alone i knew she had talked to Emily . so we were now headed to the station while the rest of the team headed to the crime scenes.

" JJ have you heard from Emily?" i ask breaking the awkward silence

"yes, but i can't and won't tell you any thing Hotch" she says never taking her eyes off the road.

why not she's being childish just tell me please " i ask her

" i cant believe you're asking me that" she says slamming on the breaks and pulling off the road turning off the car she turns to me " you broke her heart Hotch as if that wasn't enough you had the guts to come back yelling at her and effectively ripping her heart out of her chest, now you expect her to come running back cause poor Aaron fucking Hotcher got his feelings hurt when she left. news flash you pompous asshole we're all hurting Emily was the life of this team. i promised Emily i would treat you fair but you've gone too damn far so from now on if it isn't about the damn case don't talk to me she finishes in tears anger written all over her face. she jams the key back to the ignition and taking off again. i just sit there stunned unable to move never had i seen JJ like that .i had really fucked this up.

**A/N: okay RnR any suggestions on baby names i want to use Elizabeth as the middle name. and should the baby's last name be Prentiss or Hotchner. PLZ REVIEW.**


	5. If You See Kay

**A/N: ****okay so i totally changed the ending and stuff for this so from here on out i have no plans I'm just going off the top of my head hope you like it let me know Hotch/Prentiss story takes place about 1 year after 100 story is based the album the script by.... you guessed it the script hence the chapter titles enjoy!**

_she said i lost the battle but i lost the war_

_now my head is sore.._

_she got me saying sorry though the door _

_she don't care any more_

_she says its too late now_

_should have thought of this before_

_but i aint gonna take this as defeat _

_no way no way no _

_cos i'm gonna shout it out to everyone i_

_every one i meet_

_if you see kay _

_will you tell her that i love her _

_if you see kay let her know i want her back_

_if she'll listen say i'm missing _

_everything about her_

_make sure you say _

_i'm sweet FA without her_

_if you see kay_

Chapter 6: if you see kay

(Hotch's POV)

that night after every one had finally called it a night at 12:30 am, i it was now 6: 40 . i decide i need to talk to JJ one more time. after taking a quick shower i change into some clean clothes checking my pocket before shuting the door. yup it's still there. walking down the hall i take a deep breath before knocking on the door.

"who is it?" she yells through the door.

" it's me JJ" i reply praying she will let me in.

" is everything ok did we get a break in the case" she says swinging the door open.

" no i wanted to talk, apologize. can i please come in i won't stay long"

" fine" she says rolling her eyes but stepping aside letting me in. one obsticale down i tell myself.

we take a seat at the small table by the window.

"so" JJ says prompting me to get to the point

" first i want to apologize i've been an ass the last couple weeks"

"go figure" she says sarcasticaly

"JJ please"

"sorry" she says playing with her hands

"i am sorry JJ i guess i was upset that she left i knew it was my fault. i love her in my own way i was trying to protect her i guess. strauss called that mornning sayinng she was gonna cut a member of the team i freaked out if word of our relationship got out that person would have been emily. i couldn't let that happen i didn't want to lose anyone on the team. i don't know why i said what i said when she walked out of my office i got pissed then she wouldn't take my calls so i came looking for her . that was when i yelled at her. but NONE of what i sad was true JJ bieng with her is not a mistake. its the best decision i ever made she is my life her and jack. with her gone i feel like a part of me is missing i say tears in my eyes " i bought this a month ago" i pull the black box out of my pocket and hand it to her.

"wow she says open ing the box revieling the platnum 2 carret diamond ring.

" i was going to ask her that night at dinner"

" Hotch i'm sorry today i was out of line"

" no you were right i'm not asking you where she is i just wanted you to know i'm gonna go it's going to be along day". i say the accctual reason i was leaving was because i didn't want her to see me cry.

"okay"

picking up the ring i walk back to the door

"goodnight" i say opening the door

"goodnight hotch"

(JJ's POV)

as soon as hotch leaves i grab my cell an call emily like i was about to do when he knocked. damn that man why did he have to say the perfect thing and make me feel bad. dialing emily's number and whait for her to answer.

"Prentiss"

"hey em, how are you.

"i'm okay i guess how is Hotch?"

" he's a mess em you should talk to him he loves you em he really does"

" i know Jayje now i understand what he was trying to do but god the things he said hurt, bieng up here has given tme time to think things through"

"come back em, we miss you"

"i went to the doctor today"

"nice change of subject em, how did it go?"

" good i think. it's a girl i'm at 12 weeks i have to tell him he deserves to know"

" you should. why don't you call him i really should go its 7 o'clock here and i have press confrence in an hour"

"yeah it's late here i'll call you later."

(Hotch's POV)

after returning to my room i turn the t.v. to the local news chanel in an attempt to distract my wadering mind. ten minutes later my phone rings i dont recognize the number but answer anyway

"hotcher"

"hey" an all to familliar voice says

"emily " i say relieved " i.. how are you"

" i'm okay i guess, i talked to jj"

" oh god em i'm so sorry, i didn't mean what i said"

" i know it took me some time but i know don't beat yourself up"

" where are you em, i looked everywhere you just dissapeared"

" i'm at my moms"

"thank god youre okay you need anything"

"yeah i just need to figure somethings out i don't know if i can do this Aaron" she says her voice suddenly changing

"em," i ask confused

"i got to go i'll call you" she says abruptly before hanging up

(Emily's POV)

i hang up the phone tears in my eyes. this was harder then i thought. maybe i wasn't ready. i understand him trying to protect me if i was in his position i would do the the same well i wouldn't have said the things he said if he had just been honest if i had let him talk in the first place we could have worked it out. i knew i'd have to return soon he deserved to be there when the baby is born. next week i would fly back. hopefully my job wasn't gone forever i loved that job. as i contiue driving i take the the time to reflect on the last two weeks. the time away had bee good it made me realize what i really wanted what i wanted was hotch and jack and this baby. my phone rings so i look down to see who it is. out of the corner of my eye i see bright headlights

headed strait toward me but the approaching vehicle is to cose and i have no time to react as it crashes into the driverside door of my car.

**A/N: RnR sorry about the spelling and grammar mistakes**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: sorry its been so long.i have been in nashville the last week without my laptop i have the nextg chapter wrote i will have it up in the next couple days if you guys are still interested let me know?**

** xoxo,**

** BRITTANY**


	7. the man who can't be moved

**A/n: sorry this took so long my laptop was messed up had to get it fixed. so anyway the song doesnt really go with this chapter be cause i changed the story up but i love the song and left it. if any of you don't know who the script is you should check them out . **** Hotch/Prentiss story takes place about 1 year after 100 story is based on 6 of the 11 songs on the album the script by... you guessed it the script hence the chapter titles enjoy!**

_going back to the corner where i first say you_

_gonna camp inmy sleeping bag i'm not gonna move_

_got some words on cardboard got yor picture in my hand_

_saying if you see this girl can you tell her where i am..._

_police man says son you cant stay here_

_theres someone i'm waiting on if its a day a moth a year_

_gonna stand my ground even if it rains or snows _

_if she changes her mind this is the first place she will go..._

_maybe i'll get famous as the man who cant be moved _

_and maybe you mon't mean to but you'll see me on the news_

_and you'll come running to the corner cause you know it's just for you_

_i'm the man who can't be moved_

ch. 6 The Man Who Can't Be Moved

_(time 8 am US, 1 am London)_

(hotch's POV)

arriving at he dallas precinct i cant help but feel a sence of relief. i had talked to emily and she was okay. i could tell something was bugging her still but we weremaking progress and that i could live with... for JJ at the elevator the teams coffee order in her hand i rush over to catch up with her.

"JJ wait up" i tell her sliping into the elevator before the door slides closed. taking some of the coffees out of he hand i ask

"How are you?"

"i'm fine, you?" she replies wiping a stray hair out of her eye with her now free hand.

"" good actually, emily called me about an hour ago"

" oh, good everything go okay you guys work some things out?"

" we're working on it i wanted to think you i know you talked to her also i need to sit the team down tonight is there any way you could talk to them and arrange something?"

" sure it's no problem how bout we just meet in your room tonight i'll talk to everyone and let you know"

" sounds great"

" you think we'll catch the unsub today?" she asks as the elevator comes to a stop on the fith floor.

" the profile is pretty detailed , i think so lets hope someone comes forward with an I.D." i reply stepping out of the elevator. JJ and I walk into our workroom side by side and start handing out coffees . the rest of the day goes by pretty smooth after the press confrence the unsubs sister had turned him in we arrested him an hour later. Dave and Morgan got a confession out of him in15 minutes. the team was meeting in my room at ten tonight. i didn't know exactly how i was gonna break the news to them but i couldn't wait to get it overwith and get home.

(Emily's POV) (_12:05 am London time_)

as the approaching vehicle carashes into me i instinctivly cover my face and stomach with my hands in attempt to protect me and my baby my mind racing. i was never going to see Aaron again. did he know how much i love him. i should have stayed. the impact of the crash sends me flying into on coming trafic. the sound of horns and screeching tires surrounds me as i fade into unconciousness.

when i come to i try to open my eyes and observemy suroundings but there is a bright light shining in them so i shut them again. pain imediatley overtakes my body 'she's coming back' i hear a girl say

"ma' am,my name is alexandra can you open your eyes for me " she says checking my vitals.

"light" i say cringing at the pain. god it even hurts to breathe

"sorry' alexandra says turning the light off placing an oxygen mask on my face and i open my eyes blinking a couple times i get a better sence of my surroundings i'm obviously in an ambulance.

"try not to talk to much it looks like you have a couple of broken ribs which most likley caused a colapsed lung thats why it hurts to breathe just try and take some deep breaths we will be at the hospital soon"

i shake my head yes in response

" can you tell me your name and the date"

" emily prentiss, its may 2o'th 2010" i reply removing the oxygen mask

" okay good emily do you have any preexisting medical conditions?" she asks continuing to poke and prod at my already sore body

" " i'm pregnant"

" how far along?'

"3 months"

"okay i will let the doctor know can you tell me the last thing you remember?"

" i hung up the phone and then there were headlights oh my god the other driver are they okay?"

(12:40am)

i'm sorry, i don't know, oh were at the hospital now the doctor is going to check you and your baby out your in good hands" she replies as the ambulance comes to a stop " is there anyone you want me to call"

"elizibeth prentiss, my mom" i say as i'm bieng rushed out of the ambulance i hear her talking to the doctor ' emily prentiss 37 years old 3 months pregnant broken ribs colapsed lung possible internal injuries...' the rest fades as i am taken into the emergency room

(_7am london_)

6 1/2 hours lateer after an emergency surgery the doctor comes to see me in the recovery room.

" hello miss prentiss " he says " i'm Dr. Sloan how are you feeling?"

"like hell i reply still groggy from the anesthesia.

i'will send a nurse in to increaese your pain meds but before i do are you up for a little chat?' he says sitting in the chair beside my bed.

"sure" i say trying to sit up

" no don't try to sit up you just had surgery"

"'humph" i say setteling into the bed the damned doctor was right moving hurt like a bitch.

"okay emily when you were brought in there were signs of internal bleeding in your lower abdomen. we took you up to surgery an discovered a severe bleed along with a ruptured spleen. we removed your spleen and fixed the bleed. you also had a colapsed lung two broken ribs a mild concussion and some cuts and bruises we stiched up your face and arm that resulted in a total of 50 stitches those will come out in a couple weeks the ribs will heal on their own you need to take it easy for the next 6 weeks your baby is okay due to the stress your body is under there is some worry so we want to keep you here for observation till tuesday to be safe. from what i hear about the accident you got pretty lucky. any questions?"

"i'm suposed to fly back to viginia the 27th will i be able to?"

"yes it shouldnt be a problem"

" what about work i'm an FBI agent?"

"like i said i'd like you to take 3 weeks off them 3-5 weeks desk duty i will contact your doctor back home is that all?"

""i think so"

" okay if you have any other questions later on feel free to ask. i'll send a nurse in and your mom is here terrorizing the nursing staff can i send her in?"

"sure" i say laughing" and thanks"

"no problem i hope you got to feeling better" he says walking out the door

**A/n: this is like 1/3 or 1/4 of what i had wrote for this chapter i got tired of typing for the night but since you had to wait so long i figured i'd post it any way now i'm going to watch the hurt locker with my boyfriend RNR. **


	8. The Man Who Cant Be Moved 2

CH. 8 the man who cant be moved pt. 2

not 30 seconds later my mom comes running into the room. "Emily thank goof you're okay" she says comeing to my bedside kissing my forehead she then proceeds to take my hand in hers giving it a squeeze she then decides to glance over my entire body.

"mom stop " i say. she steps back an takes the the doctor had judt vacated.

" did i hurt you?' she asks with ginuine concern

" no, just give me a little space here i'm not dead i'm going to be fine just a little sore thats all"

"a little sore come on emily i talked to the doctor i know about your injuries"

"okay maybe more then alittle sore" i say as the nurse walks in. she ups my moriphine drip and leaves

" what happened emily i got a call from some paramedic saying you had been injured so i rushed here as soon as i could. when i got here they had taken you up to surgery and the damn nurse wouldn't tell me anything the doctor finally came and talked to me but i want you to tell me." she says in an authoritative tone all the while still holding my hand

"it's all a little fuzzy i was on my way home i called hotch talked to him for a minute then chickened out so i hung up the phone. i saw headlights and the next thing i know i woke up in the ambulance"

" i'm so sorry sweetheart i should have been with you if we hadn't of gotten in that fight about calling hotch this wouldn't have happened"she says tearing up

" mom don't do that we don't know that it could have happened to anyone" i say gentely squeezing her hand she just shakes her head and wipes her tears away

" so you called hotch" she says changing the subject

"yes i wanted him to know i was coming back to work things out but i chikened out"

" you want me to call him?"

"no i'll do it why don't you go home it's 7 o'clock you've been here all night i'm just going to sleep anyway"

" okay call me if you need anything"

"okay i love you mom" i say as she walks to the door

"love you too emily" she says walking out the door.

20 minutes later i fall asleep pain free thanks to the moriphine

(Hotch's POV _10pm U.S., 3P.M. london_)

it was now 10 pm and the team was gathered in my room including garcia via webcam.

"what's going on" Morgan asks from his spot in one of the chairs at the small table.

" yeah usually when we all meet like this it's bad news" reid says from the window. both JJ and Dave are sitting on the end og the bed. taking the chair opposite morgan i begin having decided to start with the easy topic i say:

"as of tomorrow Agent Gideon will be returning to the BAU."

"your replacing emily?" Garcia asks shoked while the rest of the team looks confused this obviously is'nt what they were expecting taking a few seconds i choose my next words wisely

" no Garcia he's taking stauss's job strauss is taking a job in LA" i reply

"Gideon" Dave asks skeptically

"yes, i also want to talk about emilly " i say to a silent room

"what's wrong" i ask since everyone is giving me a weird look

"you called her emily" derek says

" yeah you always call her prentiss'" reid throws in

"thats her name" i reply brushing their comments off " em-prentiss and i" i say correcting myself " have been dating forthe last 5 months" everyone imediatly starts comenting and asking guestions dave just has a smug look on his face

(jj) it's about damn time

(garcia) oh my gosh

(reid) wait isn't that against the rules

(morgan) since when specificly he asks a smile on his face

" yes its against the rules which is wht we didn't say anything to anyone"

"oh"

"we started dating new years we've been living to gether for the last two and a half months"

"new years" morgan asks excitedly

"yes why"

"becaus i just won the office pool on you too"

" what i ask you all bet on us "

"well yeah" dave says " we've known you guys have been in love with each other for over two years now we just bet on when you would get to gether"

"oh my god this isn't happening i say making everyone laugh " what's the pot up to do i even want to know?"

"$2,000" garcia says a few minutes later having caught her breath

"okay let me finish this meeting " i say everyone settles down and looks at me

"so the morning she left we were planning on telling you guys about us but i got a call from strauss saying she wanted to cut a member of our team by the end of the week i told emily abot the call and that we couldn't tell you guys we got into a fight i said some things i shouldn't so she resigned and left i talked to her breifly this morning she is at her mom's in london"

" so you're the reason she was so upset" morgan asks angerly as he paces the floor

"yes but not on purpose " i reply right before getting punched in the face.

"Derek" Garcia yells through the computer JJ and reid say still in shock dave steps between us

"never do that again i reply angerly as i rub my jaw. "

" i talked to her today i'm going to call her in the morning tell her to come back her job is waiting i thought you guys should know" i say. we sit in silence for a few moments before morgan speaks up

" hey hotch man i'm sorry i guess i over reacted"

"don't worry about it lets call it a night the jet leaves in the mo..." i say but get interupted bu a frantic Garcia

" guys turn on your t.v. she says tears in her turns on the t.v. and the room goes silent the only noise is the news anchor on the t.v.

" breaking news out of london this morning (us time) notrious serial killer John henderson was killed in a multi-car collision after crashing his suv into this womans vehicle" a picture of an unconcious bloody and broken looking emily bieng taken away on a stretcher is shown " his blood alcohol level is reported to have been .32 at the time of the accident. the female victim has been identified as special agent emily prentis of the FBI's BAU unit and the daughter of ambassitor elizibeth prentiss her condition at this time is still unknown more news as information comes in i'm Laura williams ..."

"no it's not her i talked to her this morning i i no..." i say tears in my eyesand colapse into the chair.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: okay soooo to everyone still reading this thank you and NO i didn't forget about this i just got busy so here is another chapter PLZ RnR it totally makes my Day this is still part of that ridiculously long chapter i had wrote.**

ch. 9 The man who cant be moved 3

"Hotch, go I'll take over for you go make sure Emily is okay" Morgan says

"I'll watch jack for a few days" jj says

" okay thanks guys i say grabbing my bag and walk to ward the door. before i leave i turn back around facing ny team they are all standig in the middle of the room a look of shock on their faces. taking my house key of my key ring i say;

"Reid, this is the key to me and Emily's place can you make sure her cat is okay the food is in the pantry the bottom shelf and uh jj make sure jack has his blue teddy bear Hayley got it for him he cant sleep without it tell him i had to go fight the bad guys I'll call him when i can tell him i love him i think that's everything and thanks for everything"

"of course he says stepping forward taking the key.

"be safe boss man" Garcia says " call us when you know something"

"i will" i reply and walk out the door not till i am safely in the suv do i let my tears fall. i drive to the airport and book the first flight to London which happens to be in an hour

(_8 hours later 6 a.m U.S. and 11 pm London)_

eight hours later after landing in London after a long restless flight i take a cab from the airport strait to the hospital.

"excuse me ma'am" i say to the redhead at the nurses station. she pokes her head up at the sound of my voice

"sir how can i help you with?" she asks With a smile

" I'm looking for someone there was an accident i..i can you tell me if she's here?"i say in a rushed tone

"okay sir whats her name"

"Emily Prentiss" i reply and the nurse begins typing at her computer

" she's here says her condition is stable however visiting hours ended at ten you could come back tomorrow at 8 if you like "

"are you sure there isn't any way i could see her now for just a minute i work with the fbi's bau unit we were on a case in Texas i came as soon as i heard i just need to make sure she's okay" i say disappointingly

" well... are you family i guess i could make an exception but only for a few minutes" she says sympathetically

" yes " i lie

"okay go on up it's room 332 but hurry they go on rounds at 12o'clock"

" thank you i say and rush over to the elevator.

(Emily's POV)

after my mom left i had slept till 4:00. when i woke up she was back we spent the next 3 hours talking before i finally made her leave. it was now 8 pm after picking at the hospitals lame excuse for food for 20 minutes i push it away i grab the phone and call JJ She picks up after the 3rd ring

"hello"

"hey jj it's me" i tell her

"Emily omg are you okay i cant believe it i "

"hey slow down" i tell her trying not to laught since it hurts

"right sorry are you okay?' she asks with a yawn

"did i wake you up?" i ask

"no i haven't been to sleep now answer the question"

"I'm alright"

" bull seriously i know about the accident '

"what how?"

it was all over the news you don't know?"

"know what?"

" the guy who hit you that serial killer john Henderson.."

" the one that cuts up his victims and mails the bodys to the police?"

"yeah"

" hey what can i say even when I'm not working I'm catching serial killers" i joke "is he in custody"

"no, he died at the scene he had a blood alcohol level was .32 i guess he had a body in his trunk too"

"geez how does anyone ingest that much alcohol'

"yeah so how are you really you looked horrible on t.v."

"I'll be fine no serious injuries a few broken ribs ruptured spleen some internal bleeding a concussion nothing that hasn't already been fixed. the morphine helps with the pain makes me tired though"

"what about the baby" she asks relieved

"okay they are keeping me for a few days to bee sure they are worried she is under to much stress so they want to moniter her for a few day"

(JJ's`POV)

"I'm glad we were all worried about you how are you holding up emotionally? i ask

"not so good i just want to be home i miss you guys, my job jack and hotch as much as i want to be mad at hi i cant i wish he was here but i'm to scared to call him what if he doesn't want to see me what if i ruined everything by leaving god i even miss my damned cat" she says i can tell she is close to crying

we still had another hour before the jet left for home since we had decided to leave earlier Dave was going to stay behind an extra day to finish up the local reports then drive back so i decided to go get coffee that's where i was when my phone rang. i had to chose my next words carefully since i wanted his arrival to be a surprise hopefully that would lift her spirits.

"oh em, call him he does want to see you I'm sure he would fly out there if you called him"

" enough about me " she says obviously trying to shake off her emotions " how are you and Henry?"

" good i can't wait to see him i can't believe how big he's getting he's going to be 2 next month"

**(quick a/n so i don't really know his age remember this is a little over a year after 100 so I'm guessing just go with it )**

"wow already , so are you guys almost done in Dallas?"

"yeah we caught the guy and were headed home soon i wish you were here with us em i don't have another girl to gossip with on the jet"

" well I'm coming back as soon as the doctor says i can travel"

"good listen you should get some sleep i got to take care of a few things before we leave"

" sounds good bye Jayje"

"bye"

(Emily's POV)

after hanging up the phone it was almost 9 so i decide to try and sleep. i wake up 2 hours later and i get that someone is watching me looking around the small dark room i see him standing in the doorway. tears immediately spring to my eyes

" you're here' i say quietly

**A/N: there is 2 more chapters and this is complete let me know what you think and any** **suggestions on baby names are welcome its a girl and the middle name is going to be Elizabeth thanks for reading RnR**


	10. An

sorry i haven't up dated this recently i will try to do it to morrow or the next day been haveing some family things going on and i'm juggling like 6 different stories so i put this on the pack burner but i'm going to try to do better thanks for hanging in there with me! xoxoxo, brittany


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

(Hotch's POV)

I approach Emily's door with caution not knowing what to expect. letting out a deep breath i open the door with a shaky hand. looking into the room i don't know weather to laugh or cry seeing her there sleeping in the back of my mind i expected her to be hooked up to a bunch of machines but she wasn't aside from the i.v she wasn't hooked up to anything. as I'm standing there watching her her eyes open and the the shocked look on her face is priceless.

"your here" she says quietly prompting me to move forward. taking the chair beside her bed i finally speak

"yes I'm here" i reply in a hushed tone

"i missed you... what happened to your face" she says a comical look on her face

"Morgan"

"what" she exclaims sitting up cringing at the effort propping a pillow behind her i reply

"I'll tell you about that later i want to talk about you how are you are you in any pain?"

"not anything i can't handle I'll be fine so i guess you saw the news too?"

"Yes what happened Emily?" i ask brushing a stray hair off of her face carefully so i don't touch the bandage on her forehead.

(Emily's POV)

" i don't remember everything. i hung up the phone with you then there was headlights and every thing went black i don't remember being hit or anything when i woke up i was in the ambulance on the way here.

" how bad did you get hurt?" i ask

" the doctor said that there was some internal bleeding, they removed my ruptured spleen, 2 broken ribs, a collapsed lung some cuts bruises and a cuncussion i got 50 stitches to my arm and face nothing fatal they fixed everything. i should be out of here in a week " i tell him i know i need to tell him about the baby so i add while watching his face

"they want to keep me a few extra days to keep an eye on the baby make sure it doesn't go into shock or any thing"

" b..baby really" he says shocked

" yes i was going to tell you at dinner but we got into a fight and i left god how did we get here"

" i don't know Emily I'm so sorry can you forgive me i want everything to go back to the way it was"

" I'm sorry to Aaron i forgave you along time ago lets just go home and move on'

" okay he says pulling me into a hug it hurts but i don't say anything i just bury my head into his chest god he smells so good

" your hurting me" i finally say and he lets go apologizing

" Tell me about the baby" he says after i had settled back against the bed

' its a girl" i tell him excitedly

" how far along are you?"  
"14 and a half weeks"

" wow this is great"

"your happy then?"

" very happy i love you and our baby so much"

"we love you too" i say placing my hand on by still flat stomach" what about my job i was gonna fly back Thursday what if i don't have a job when i go back? i ask panicked

" you do Em" Aaron says reassuringly

" what about Strauss?"

" she went to L.A. she no longer works with the BAU"

" But Who got her job don't tell me Rossi"

" no worse Gideon"i say laughing

" ' oh no"

"yeah any other questions"

"why did Morgan punch you?"

" he found out i was the reason you left the whole team is falling apart without you em"

"well I'm coming back and I'll be stronger then ever i tell him

" i know you will that's one of the reasons i love you" he says leaning over placing a soft kiss on my lips reaching up u pull him closer deepening the kiss. just when things start to get heated we hear a noise at the door

"shit he says resting his forehead against mine" i should go i told the nurse i was family it was the only way she would let me see you tonight she said i had 5 minutes but I'll be back in the morning i love you Emily"

"okay i love you too' i tell him a tear rolls down my cheek as i watch him walk out the door. i fall asleep knowing he would be back in the morning and telling myself i need to call JJ what had happened.

**A/N: okay there it is next and last chapter will hopefully be out in a couple days REVIEW please**


	12. I'm yours

**A/N: the final chapter YAY! i hope you all like it i enjoyed writing this story PLZ let me know what you think. thaks to all the people who read and reviewed this it means a lot to me. okay so here it is**

chapter 11. I'm Yours

_though my edges may be rough _

_i never feel I'm quite enough_

_it may not feel like quite enough _

_but I'm yours_

_you healed these scars over time _

_embraced my soul, loved my mind _

_your the angel in my life _

_i may not have the softest touch_

_i may not say the words as such _

_i know i don't fit in that much_

_but I'm yours_

(Hotch's POV)

Emily was released five days later under the condition she would take it easy. We flew back home two days after she was released and were greeted at the airport by the team, Gideon and Jack. After exchanging hugs and greetings we all headed to my house to catch up. we sat around for a good 4 1/2 hours before everyone left so Emily could get some rest. Emily returned to work two weeks later staying in quantico on desk duty. It was another four weeks before the doctor cleared her for field duty. By that time she was five months pregnant so field duty meant staying at the local police station when we flew out for a case and doing interviews with the victim's families. since returning home Emily had moved in with me and Jack. We had grown even closer then before. Three and a half months had passed and Emily's October 15 th due date was now ten days away and Emily was home on maternity leave. Exiting my office at 12:30 that night I couldn't wait get home and see Emily and Jack though they were probably asleep. i wasn't due home till in the morning.

( Emily's POV)

Being on maternity leave sucked. For four days i haven't had any work to do and i was going out of my mind. after spending the morning doing laundry and cleaning the house it was 2:30. i still had half an hour before i needed to go pick up Jack which was the highlight of my day. to kill time i head into the nursery. we well Aaron while i watched had painted it a soft purple and all of the furniture was black. i still couldn't believe that in two weeks i would have a little girl. Reflecting on the last four months i couldn't help but smile remembering the way Aaron had taken care of me and now our Relationship was stronger then ever. We even had a wedding date picked. On December 31, 2010 i would be Mrs. Aaron Hotchner. What a great way to start the new year right? It was now 9:30. Jack was asleep and Aaron was out on a case. Being eight and a half months pregnant, as big as a whale i was exhausted and uncomfortable. i couldn't wait for the baby to bee here s i decide to go to bed only to be woken up 2 1/2 hours later to what felt like a contraction and the sheet was wet. but that was impossible i wasn't due for two weeks. but fifteen minutes later it happened again. trying not to panic i get up and go sit on the couch trying to decide what to do since Aaron wasn't home. maybe i could hold it off, try to wait till he got home in the morning before going to the hospital. but what about Jack the whole team was gone and i couldn't take him to the hospital with me could i. ten minutes later another contraction hit. after it faded away i let out the breath i didn't know i was holding i sit in silence and a few minutes later i hear someone opening the door grabbing my gun out of the lock box i point it at the door that had just opened. " freeze FBI" i say hoping to scare whoever was at the door away.

"Emily what are you doing up?" i hear aaron say as he turns the light on

"oh my gosh Aaron" i say putting the gun down running up and giving him a hug with tears in my eyes.

"Em, what s wrong honey"; he says pulling away and wiping a tear from my cheek.

" i was so scared , you were gone and my water broke the contractions are ten minutes apart" i tell him as if on cue another contraction hits and i grab onto his shoulder for support.

"Okay , you sit down everything's going to be okay when did this start"

"i don't know i woke up about half an hour ago and the sheet was wet the contractions keep coming i didn't know what to do you were gone"

" okay I'm going to call Jessica see if she can watch Jack and I'm taking you to the hospital " he says leading me to the couch and sitting he down he then grabs the phone to call Jessica.

(Hotch's POV)

come on Jessica please pick up the phone i say to myself. the phone as the phone rings a forth time. naturally she doesn't answer when it's an emergency. as the call goes to voice mail i let out a sigh and call JJ. She picks up after the first ring.

" Hey Hotch whats going on?" she asks

"JJ Emily is in labor i need someone to come over and stay with Jack can you come over or can i bring him to your house"

"oh my gosh yes i just got home I'll grab Henry and be fight over tell Emily good luck for me"

" okay i will and thank you"

" no problem"

after hanging up the phone i turn my attention back to Emily

"JJ is on her way she is going to stay with Jack told me to tell you good luck" i tell Emily

" okay " she says

" I'm going to grab the baby bag and tell jack what is going on are you going to be okay by yourself?"i ask

" yeah i'm fine" she replies

" okay bee back in a minutes i say kissing her cheek

ten minutes later JJ Knocks on the door. and me and Emily take off. we arrive at the hospital 15 minutes later. Emily's contractions are now eight minutes apart and getting stronger. they immediately rush Emily to the delivery room. After finishing up her admission forms i head in that direction as well. as i approach her room her doctor steps out.

" how is she" i ask

"she is doing great, she is dilated to 6 1/2 cm. if all goes well i expect to have a baby in the next 3 hours"

" okay thanks" i tell him and go into the room

"how are you feeling i just talked to your doctor" i ask taking her hand and leaning over to give her a kiss

" I'm okay, Garcia called apparently JJ called the whole team they are on the way" she says

" is that good or bad?'

"i don't know i don't want anyone to see me like this"

"okay, I'll make sure they stay in the waiting room"

"i Knew there was a reason i loved you" she says

" is that the only reason" i reply

" of course" she jokes as another contraction hits

" are you okay do i need to get someone?"

"no... I'm ...okay" she says in-between breaths as the contraction slowly fades.

when the team arrives i meet them in the waiting room and explain the situation to them while the doctor checks Emily again. when i return to the room she in forms me she's at s7 1/2 cm. for the next hour not much changes Emily's contractions got closer and stronger. she was now at 9 1/2 cm. the doctor expected the baby to be here in an hour. when he leaves i go and update the team and hurry back 30 minutes later they have Emily start pushing. after 35 minutes of pushing Kaitlynn Elizabeth Hochner was born on October 6Th 2010at 4:07 am weighting 7 pounds 12 ounces and 20 inches long. as he cries fill the room it brings tears to both me and Emily's eyes. After wrapping Her in a pink Blanket they hand her to Emily. crouching down next to Emily and the baby i whisper "she's so perfect i love you both you did so good Em"

"i love you too" she whispers kissing me " want to hold her"

" of course " i reply

"come see daddy" i say taking the tiny pink bundle into my arms . placing a kiss to her tiny forehead i say " daddy loves you Katy I'm never going to let anything happen to you or your mommy"

a few minutes later i give her back to Emily and go let the team know she is here...

**THE END hope you guys like d it! plz review let me know!**


End file.
